


Surprise

by Life_On_Repeat1



Series: Corpsekkuno being adorable and quite uwu [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Among Us, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Conspiracies, Cupcakes, Curly-Hair, Dessert & Sweets, Discord call, Domestic Fluff, Edited, Established Relationship, Eyepatch, M/M, Romance, Secret Relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Twitch - Freeform, Video Cameras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27528655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_On_Repeat1/pseuds/Life_On_Repeat1
Summary: Corpse comes to surprise Sykkuno while he's streaming.
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Corpsekkuno being adorable and quite uwu [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035840
Comments: 36
Kudos: 1982





	1. Cupcakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Okay_Boomer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okay_Boomer/gifts).



> 1\. This is a gift for an amazing writer so their is for you! I made this because I love your Sykkuno/Corpse stories. I doubt you know who I am but I'm a big fan and this is the first gift of 2 I'm making for you! The other is a Christmas Fluff that I hope you'll like too :)
> 
> 2\. A Reminder for anyone who needs this: THIS IS ONLY ABOUT THE ONLINE PERSONAS!!! NOT THE REAL PEOPLE! Corpse and Sykkuno are amazing people and I wish them luck in their pursuits so DO NOT HARASS THESE PEOPLE!

Sykkuno would stream on and off through the week for hours but always have time during the day to see his boyfriend. Corpse would come and stay in LA two weeks at a time because of how long the drive would be, and he would sleep in either the guest room or with Sykkuno. 

So one morning before Corpse was going to start the Among us stream in the guest bedroom, he decided to surprise Sykkuno. Corpse said afk during one of the emergency meetings, making up the excuse of having to start his stream. He turned off his mic and left the dark bedroom. 

He made a trip downstairs to grab the box of cupcakes Lily had brought over earlier that day and went straight to Sykkuno’s streaming room. Corpse slipped in undetected and got over to the desk where Sykkuno was debating on whether Toast was the imposter with Rae. 

He sat the cupcakes down on the desk, catching Sykkuno’s attention. Sykkuno looked up at him and grinned as Corpse slipped his thumb over the webcam. He motioned towards the mic and Sykkuno obliged, turning off the audio and the Twitch chat went nuts, asking where he was and if he was okay. 

“Hey, I brought you something,” He said, tapping at the top of the rectangular box. 

“Aw, thank you!”

Corpse nodded and leaned down, kissing his boyfriend gently. Sykkuno kissed him back, his hands coming up to cup Corpse’s face, fingers lightly brushing his dark brown curls. They pulled away, Sykkuno’s grin becoming even bigger. 

“I’ve got to go start my stream,” Corpse mumbled, smiling as well. 

Sykkuno nodded, pecking his lips again then his cheek, “You’re going to do great!” He twisted one of Corpse’s curls around his finger and then let go, the strand of hair bouncing. Corpse chuckled and backed up, pulling his thumb off of the webcam when he knew he wouldn’t be in the frame. 

He walked over to the door, then stopped in the frame, “Do you know where my eyepatch is?” Sykkuno’s finger hovered over the audio box, not yet turning it on, “In the living room,” 

“Thanks.” 

Sykkuno turned on his mic and was bombarded with the stream and Jack asking if he was okay since his mic went out mid-sentence. “Oh...yeah, my partner came to give me a snack,” He said, glancing at Corpse who was still in the doorway, stifling his laugh. They’d talked about Sykkuno hinting at being in a relationship to make it not seem like it came out of nowhere when they were ready to announce it.

The discord call went wild, Rae and Poki’s mic’s pecking as they screeched, clamoring to know who it was, and whining that they didn’t know. James just cackled while Felix made confused noises, not understanding what was going on to begin with. 

Along with his streamer friends going nuts, his Twitch chat was being spammed with conspiracies about who it could be. The only one who was quiet on discord was Jack. 

Sykkuno knew that Corpse had told Jack already since they were so close, Jack being like a dad to him and the first to see his face as well. 

“The hell?” Corpse said, his voice raspy. 

He glanced at the doorway to find Corpse gone, knowing he was basically a shadow when it came to moving around the townhouse. 

“Did you know?!” Rae basically shouted. 

“Know what?” 

Poki huffed in annoyance, slapping her hands on her desk, “Did you know that Sykkuno has a  _ partner _ ?!” She said, dragging out her words. Corpse played dumb, “Oh, congrats dude. They must be pretty lucky.” Sykkuno could swear he heard Poki roll her eyes at that answer, though she couldn’t go on any further because the vote timer went out and Toast was ejected. 

He laughed and continued with his task in the game before a small bing pulled him out of filling the ship’s gas. Sykkuno looked over at the second screen, a soft flush tenting his cheeks as he read the discord private message from Corpse. 

_ I’m very lucky if I do say so myself ;)  _


	2. Might not be your thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part Two: 
> 
> Rae and Poki integrate the boys.

“I swear Sykkuno, to everything holy, if you don’t tell me who it is, I’m going to magically become imposter and kill you myself.” 

“Who says you're not already imposter?” 

“Leslie, shut up!” 

Sykkuno stared at the emergency meeting screen as his friends bickered around him, turning they’re Among Us stream into an actual interrogation. “I HAVE A LIST!” Poki spoke up, breaking off the petty argument between Leslie and Rae. 

“When did you make a list?” He asked, running his finger along the sun tattoo on the side of his (opposite) ring finger. “Just now! It has questions that you  _ need  _ to answer. Or we’re voting you out.” 

“Uh, okay..?” He stuttered, a mix of confusion and fear lacing his voice. Poki cleared her thought, the sound of pages in a notebook flapping around caught in the mic, “Okay number one, who is it?” 

“I’m not telling you,” Sykkuno laughed, coving his mouth as he did. He glanced at the chat all of them spamming ship names of him and his friends to the point he didn’t even know what the names were. 

“Well damn, that’s like, questions 1-7 down the drain,” she mumbled, the rustling of paper coming through. Rae groaned, “Where’d you meet! And how long have you guys been together!” 

Sykkuno had to think about the second question, he remembers they got together in October so…. “8 months? Almost 9 now? And we met online,” He said, trying his best to be vague and not make Corpse uncomfortable. 

He listened in to the discord, not picking up Corpse’s voice amongst the others. “Oooooo,” Rae and Poki giggled like little kids at a slumber party. 

“How do they make you feel?” Jack said, making his voice more high pitched to sound like the girls.

“Do they make you feel special,” Toast did the same, even if he was  _ supposed  _ to be dead. 

Sykkuno couldn’t help but laugh again, “Uh, yeah.  _ He  _ makes me feel very special,” He said, stumbling over his words. No one in the discord was surprised though and all of them never made a big deal of little things like sexuality. But he had to ignore Twitch, too worried what his fans would think. 

“He’s so sweet and cares about me, we got matching tattoos, he also knows how much I love ice coffee,” Sykkuno let out a small giggle, and the screen next to him binged. An emoji with steam from nose next to a blushy face emoji popped up on his discord messages. His eyes shifted from off the screen and to the Among Us voting lobby, “Though he tends to pamper Bimbus more than he does me.” 

Everyone awed and cooed but Corpse stayed quiet. “Aw, Corpsey you don’t have to be so jealous,” Rae said, poking fun at her friend. “I’m no jealous, I’m just-” 

Loud scratching and snuffling came over Corpse’s end, cutting him off. Corpse sighed, his chair squeaking as he got up, “What are you doing in here?” Sykkuno heard him say, though it sounded almost far away. 

Corpse came back a minute later, the small dark of a dog then heavy panting came over the mic. “What's that?” Toast asked. 

“Uhhhhh… My dog?” 

“I didn’t know you had a dog Corpse!” Poki said excitedly, becoming distracted from asking Sykkuno questions. As Corpse stumbled over his words, Sykkuno could vaguely hear Rae mumbling to herself, like she was trying to figure something out. 

“Wait a minute!” Rae yelled, getting everyone's attention, “Corpse! You have tattoos right?!”

“Yeah, why?” 

“What kinds?” 

Corpse hummed, “Well… I have a sleeve of flowers that I get new ones added to every time I reach a milestone, uh my sisters initials on my ribcage… Oh, I have some on my hands,” He said, seeming nonchalant as he spoke. 

“Hmmm hmmm…” Rae hummed as well, “Corpse sus.”

Everyone in the Discord crowded with different variations of; “Yeah yeah, sounds legit.” And with that Corpse was voted off at the last minute of the emergency meeting. The victory screen faded in and everyone burst out laughing, not talking about Sykkuno’s relationship for the rest of the stream. 

**_…_ **

Around the time Sykkuno and Corpse were washing dishes, both of their phones made a dinging noise. “Your turn, soapy hands,” Sykkuno said, hands deep in the sink as he scrubbed a pot. 

Corpse nodded, moving away from the drying rack as he whipped his hands on his jeans. He tapped at the phone, “A notification from Discord,” He said, tapping at the phone to get it unlocked. “Rae sent into the group chat that she wants… to do a group call if we’re all free, video optional,” He readout. 

“What is it for?” Sykkuno questioned, placing the sponge in his hand on its space above the sink. “Uh, it’s about me and you.” A smile spread across Corpse’s face as he said, “What do I write back?” 

He thought about it for a second then nodded, “Say we’re free, if that’s okay, We can put the phone on the windowsill and they won’t see you in the frame.” Corpse chuckled, placing the phone up where he told him to after he messaged back. Then he leaned in and kissed his boyfriend on the cheek, “You always think of me.” 

Sykkuno giggled, turning his face before Corpse could turn away and kissed him slowly. Which he knew surprised and delighted his boyfriend as the other had moved his fingertips to brush along Sykkuno’s hip, pulling him closer. 

He always loved kissing Corpse, it was one of his favorite things, just being able to feel Corpse’s lips on his and take in a deep breath of him, the smell of his vanilla body wash filling his senses. 

His phone buzzed on the windowsill, pulling him out of their little world. Sykkuno looked over at his cellphone, seeing the Discord calling screen pop up. Corpse pecked his lips one last time, then back up to continue drying the dishes. 

Sykkuno swiped up on the screen, accepting the call as his video came on, “What’s up guys?” In the call, Toast, Jack, Felix, Rae, and Poki greeted each other. “Where’s our little Corpse?” Jack grinned as he spoke, propping his phone up on a pillow as he sat in his palatial bed. 

“Yo,” He said from off to the side, waving his hand in the frame. 

“HA! I’M BIG BRAIN NOW! YOU OWE ME 10 BUCKS TOAST!” 

Rae screeched over her mic and Poki cackled on the other screen. “I accept venmo bitch.” Toast rolled his eyes on his end, curling up in his gaming chair as he typed away at his phone. 

“I’m so confused,” Sykkuno mumbled as his boyfriend laughed from beside him. “I’m guessing they made a bet on our relationship babe,” He explained. 

Rae giggled innocently, “Not quite, we made a bet on whether you dense, I mean this with love, idiots, would actually get together. But uh I didn’t want to outright say it in the stream. We didn’t know you guys had been together this long.” 

“Ooo show us your matching tattoos!” Poki said, clapping her hands excitedly as she spoke. Sykkuno grinned and whipped the soup off his hands, showing off the small sun tattooed onto the side of his finger, while Corpse brought his into the frame showing off his but it was of a crescent moon. 

“We agreed that we didn’t want each other’s names so this is what we went for,” Corpse explained off camera. 

“So much pain, I do not plan for more,” Sykkuno giggled. He was pulled off screen and into a chaste kiss, “No more?” 

“No more,” He pouted.

“Okay,” Corpse cooed. Everyone on the Discord call awed and Sykkuno felt accomplished(?), he’d finally gotten a secret off his chest that he’d been keeping for almost a year. 

When they finished the call, Corpse lifted him off the ground and spun him around, laughing as he rambled about how happy he was and how he hopped Sykkuno was happy too. And he was. Just being with his adorable, Insomniac, boyfriend, with an equally cute name, made him incredibly happy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave any criticism or anything you see fit! ❤❤


End file.
